qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
2009 Libya
Welcome to the international embassy of Libya! No food, drink, gum, weapons, animals, unauthorized personnel, or offensive material allowed. Please, out of respect for the employees, ambassadors, and dignitaries who are most probably working, please keep noise to a minimum. If you have questions or business to attend to, please see the Information Kiosk and they should point you to the right direction. May Allah bless you in everything that you do. We hope to see you again! =Diplomatic Relations= Nation currently enjoys diplomatic relations with: All nations. Nation is a member of: Organization of the Islamic Conference; African Union; Organization of Petroleum Exporting Countries; United Nations; League of Arab States; Non-Aligned Movement Nation is a signatory to the following treaties: 25 East Accords; Constitutive Act of the AU =Summary= Libya is a country located in North Africa. Bordering the Mediterranean Sea to the north, Libya lies between Egypt to the east, Sudan to the southeast, Chad and Niger to the south, and Algeria and Tunisia to the west. With an area of almost 1.8 million square kilometres (700,000 sq mi), 90% of which is desert, Libya is the fourth largest country in Africa by area, and the 17th largest in the world.2 The capital, Tripoli, is home to 1.7 million of Libya's 5.7 million people. The three traditional parts of the country are Tripolitania, the Fezzan and Cyrenaica. The name "Libya" is an indigenous (i.e. Berber) one, which is attested in ancient Egyptian texts as , R'bw (= Libu), which refers to one of the tribes of Berber peoples living west of the Nile. In Greek the tribesmen were called Libyes and their country became "Libya", although in ancient Greece the term had a broader meaning, encompassing all of North Africa west of Egypt. Later on, at the time of Ibn Khaldun, the same big tribe was known as Lawata.3 Libya has the fifth highest GDP (PPP) per capita of Africa, behind Botswana, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon and Seychelles. This is largely due to its large petroleum reserves and low population.45 The Flag of Libya is the only national flag in the world with just one color - green - with no design, insignia, or other details. =Brief History= Libya was ruled first by several Ancient civilization including the Greeks, Phoenicians, and Romans, before falling to the rule of fractious local leaders. Libya was re-united by the Ottomans in the 17th century and conquered by the Italians in 1912. Following the second world war, the British and the French temporarily administered it shortly before granting it independence as the United Kingdom of Libya under King Idris. In 1966, he was overthrown by a junior officers coup lead by Muammar al-Gaddafi, who then established the worlds only Jamahiriya. The Jamahiriya is described as a direct democracy without political parties, governed by its populace through local popular councils and communes. The system involves a complex system of several legislative councils, the lowest of which any Libyan citizen is entitled to a seat on, and is typically described as a form of socialism. However, due to the complex nature of the system, the Jamahiriya effectively grants large amounts of power to the leaders of states, mostly drawn from the military. =Diplomatic Messages= (Please post them here) =Resources= (Links to pages which will help players or mods, wikipedia, flag, signature, etc.) Category:2009 Round Nation